The Intervention Team
by captainhookcaptainfreedom
Summary: When Emma Swan goes to see her best friend, Kurt Hummel, perform with his band, she meets Killian Jones. Killian is the friend of Kurt's bandmate, Elliott Gilbert. Both Emma and Killian sense that there's something going on between their friends. Originally posted on tumblr. Written for CS AU Week 2k17.


**This was originally posted on tumblr for CS AU Week 2k17. This was written for Day 2: Crossover AU. I did a crossover between Glee/OUAT. This isn't really what I set out to write, but I like the idea of it so I'll probably write some more fics in the universe or at least in a Glee/OUAT universe. This was my first time writing anything for Glee.**

 **This idea was really just inspired by me thinking that Killian Jones and Elliott Gilbert looked like they were cut from the same cloth and should totally be friends.**

* * *

"What did you forget now Elliott?" Kurt slid the door to his apartment open, expecting his friend and bandmate to be the one knocking.

Well, the blond girl standing in front of him most definitely was not Elliott Gilbert.

She stood on the other side of his door, a huge smile across her face. She didn't look like Kurt remembered, but it was definitely her. "Emma!" he shouted happily as he pulled her into a hug. "What are you doing here?"

She smiled at him even brighter. "I got into NYU! I'm transferring in for the second semester. I just arrived in New York today and there wasn't a single thing better I could think to do then go visit Kurt Hummel."

Kurt shook his head slowly. He was still amazed that she was even here! "Emma Swan, I am so happy you are getting out of Lima,"

She laughed as she made her way inside. "Trust me, no one could possibly be happier than I am." She did a small little twirl. "This is a pretty nice place."

"The place is nice, but I could definitely use some better roommates," Kurt said with an eyeroll.

"Oh," Emma made a wincing face. "That's right, isn't it? You have the pleasure of living with the _amazing_ Miss Rachel Berry and the most satanic of all devils, Santana Lopez."

"God, I've missed you Emma Swan."

"Oh me too!" She hugged him again. "Now tell me what's new in the world of Kurt Hummel!"

They plopped down on the couch, Emma stripping off her red leather jacket as they did. "Well," he began, "you know that NYADA was a bust."

"Don't be silly Kurt. NYADA's the one missing out. There's no way you're not getting in if you apply again. No. Way."

Kurt hummed noncommittally. "You're one to talk. You were absolutely convinced that I was guaranteed to get into NYADA the first time around and just as convinced that no college would ever accept you. Now look where we are." He raised an eyebrow.

"Alright. I'll admit that I was wrong. I know you though. I know that you wouldn't have let a rejection from NYADA keep you from taking NYC by storm. Tell me what you've been doing!"

"Well, I have a job at a diner. It's real cute. You'll have to come by sometime. I've also got an internship at Vogue."

"You do not!" Emma whacked his arm.

"I do." He shrugged and held back a smile. "I also started a band."

"You have been one busy bee Kurt Hummel. I wish I could say the same about me."

"Oh come on Emma. I know Lima's not the most exciting place in the world, but you're special. Something must have happened, especially if you decided to head on here to New York."

Emma hesitated. She'd always been a very private person. But this was Kurt. He'd always been there for her. He was the one who'd convinced her to join Glee. He was the one who found out she was pregnant. He was the one who had stood by her through everything. He would be happy for her. "I-" she took a breath. "I broke up with Neal. For real this time. And forever."

Kurt reached out and took her hand. "Are you okay?"

She nodded quickly. "Yeah, of course."

"I thought Neal had left Lima."

"He did. He came back though." She shrugged. "He's working for his dad now. It seems like he's going to be staying in Lima for a while. I'm not though."

"I'm glad." Kurt gave her a small smile. "I'm so happy you're here."

"Me too," she sighed happily.

There was a knock at the door. Kurt rolled his eyes but got up to open it. "I swear, Santana if you forget your keys one more time-" It wasn't Santana behind the door. "Oh! Elliott,"

"Hey Kurt," the other man greeted cheerfully. "I'm not Santana," he laughed, a small smirk pulling at his lips. Kurt just raised an eyebrow. "I'm sorry but I think I left my phone here. At least I'm hoping I did. I got back to my place and couldn't find it anywhere."

"Come on in. Look around."

"Thanks, Kurt. Oh!" Elliott had spotted Emma. He looked between Emma and Kurt. "Sorry. Am I interrupting something?" he joked.

"This is Emma Swan. She's a friend from high school. She's moving to New York. And Emma, this is Elliott Gilbert. He's one of my bandmates."

"Kurt has mentioned you so many times. It's nice to have a face to go with the name." Elliott walked over to Emma and offered his hand. "And welcome to New York!"

"Thanks." She hesitated for a moment but did shake Elliott's hand. She and Kurt hadn't talked much since he left for New York, but she was certain that there had never been any mention of an Elliott Gilbert. He certainly wasn't the type that she would have expected Kurt to hang out with. Although he was cute and Emma would bet anything that he was gay. "So, how did you and Kurt meet? Do you go to NYADA or work at the diner?"

Elliott laughed. "A huge no to both of those. Kurt and I meeting was purely because of the band. It was all chance really. I'm a student at NYU and I honestly never even thought about going to that diner until I knew Kurt worked there."

"You go to NYU?"

"Yeah," Kurt interjected. "Emma's starting at NYU. There you go Em, you're already making friends."

Emma eyed Elliott a bit warily, but he just smiled at her. "I would love to talk to you both, but I seriously do need to find my phone and run. I need to see a guy about a gig." He turned to Kurt. "I've got this friend, he's my tattoo artist actually, and he works at this bar that hires local bands to play live music. I think this might be a chance for us."

"I'm going to trust your judgement on this one."

Elliott wore an exaggerated look of surprise on his face."Kurt Hummel is letting someone else make a decision? Did I step into an alternate dimension somewhere?"

Kurt whacked him playfully. "Get your phone and go. I want some time with my friend."

After Elliott had raised his phone in the air accompanied by a triumphant shout, he had quickly hugged Kurt, waved goodbye to Emma, and left with a promise to call Kurt as soon as he had news on the gig.

"So," Emma started after Elliott left, "what's going on there?"

"Where?" Kurt looked at her, bewildered. Emma nodded toward the door where Elliott had left. "Elliott? You think there's something going on between Elliott and I?"

Emma's eyes answered _well, duh!_

"Elliott and I are just friends. We're good friends."

"Hmm. Is he gay?"

"Yes." Kurt answered begrudgingly.

"And single?"

Kurt sighed but nodded his head, resigned.

"You know me Kurt. I believe that all romance ends in heartbreak. Guys simply aren't worth it. I also know you, though. I know you believe in all that romantic drivel. I also know that the confident Kurt Hummel I knew back in senior year wouldn't be letting _that_ slip through his fingers."

"There's a lot of gay guys in New York, Emma. Elliott is a friend."

"Alright, alright. But, you do remember my _superpower_ don't you?"

* * *

Pamela Lansbury officially had a gig two weeks later. Kurt insisted that Emma come along. She wanted to. First of all, seeing Kurt perform again would be worth a trip to New York even if she weren't transferring. And maybe there was a small part of her that wanted to support Rachel and Santana. Also, Elliot had made a decent first impression, but if he was a potential boyfriend for her best friend, then she was going to need to find out a bit more about "Starchild".

That's how Emma Swan had found herself sitting in a bar (despite being under 21 and having no desire to drink) on a Tuesday night.

Somehow, she'd also ended up sitting right next to a friend of Elliott Gilbert. She just hadn't known it at first.

"They're actually pretty good," he remarked beside her after they had played their first couple songs.

"Of course they're good," she'd said.

He looked over at her. "Is that so, love?"

His endearment definitely rubbed her the wrong way. "Why shouldn't they be good?" She turned to face him. "Just because they're students doesn't mean they can't be good. More than half of the music you hear on the radio nowadays is by artists who made it big before they were even 21."

"Woah, woah, lassie. I never said I expected them to be bad. Quite on the contrary, I was hoping they'd be this good. It's just my first time seeing them is all." He gave her a weird look. "What are you? Some groupie?"

"No!" she said, insulted. "I just have friends in the band."

"Really?" he quirked an eyebrow. "So do I."

She looked him over. He was obviously handsome. He definitely had a certain style though. He wore dark eyeliner and a good amount of leather. His ears were pierced and most of the skin Emma could see was covered in tattoos. So, was he Dani's friend? Or Elliott's? "Who?" she asked simply.

"The tall dark haired one," he pointed to Elliott. "Elliott Gilbert. I've known him for years now. Half of his tattoos are my art. You know him?"

Emma wasn't sure what to say. "We've only met briefly. I really haven't talked to him. I was hoping to get to know him better tonight."

"So who are you here for?"

"Kurt Hummel. I guess I'm also here for Rachel and Santana, but it's really just for Kurt."

Killian nodded his head. "So that's why you want to know more about Elliott."

Emma was surprised but tried to school her features back to neutral. "What do you mean?"

Killian laughed. "You want to know if Elliott is good enough for you friend. Don't worry. I won't tell either of them. After all, part of the reason I wanted them to have a gig here is so I could observe your friend Kurt. Elliott's been bringing him up quite a bit lately."

Emma eyed him again. "So are you getting the same vibes from the two of them that I am?"

"Are you getting the "just friends" line?"

Emma and Killian shared a look.

"Maybe they really are just friends. The, shall we call it _chemistry_ , on stage is a bit difficult to ignore though."

Emma snorted. "They can deny it all they want, but eventually they're going to have to face the truth. Even if it means we have to stage some type of intervention."

"Killian Jones," he stuck out his hand. "Your devilishly handsome Kelliott teammate."

"You have got to be kidding me."

"Of course not love. I am most definitely devilishly handsome."

* * *

 **Thank you for reading! Please leave a review! Reviews are like cookies! Favorite? Follow?**


End file.
